The present invention relates to the addition of a novel, relatively smooth-surfaced, vesicular, expanded perlite to cement to make high-strength cementitious compositions for the manufacture of structural concrete, particularly precast, prestressed, strand-reinforced products such as planks for use in the construction industry. It also relates to the novel expanded perlite itself.